


The Consequence

by Dinthisis_thewayson



Series: Blossom [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Soft Din, protective Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinthisis_thewayson/pseuds/Dinthisis_thewayson
Summary: The city of Moenia follows you like a ghost, attaching onto you in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Blossom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Consequence

_“Moma?” the dirt in your hands made you wrinkle your nose in disarray, keeping them away from the soft material of your dress._

_“Yes, Starlight?” your mother acknowledged you, yet still hands deep in a hole that the plant to her left will sit in._

_“I don’t think she’s too happy” you confessed, eyes narrowing at the sight in front of you._

_“Who?” confusion laced her voice, turning to her right to see who you’re talking about. “She’s sad” your mother threw her head back, a series of giggles leaving her lips._

_“Oh Starlight” her smile is as bright as day, her hand going to caress the back of your head as she takes in the sight that has you so upset. Out of the large garden, only one Nemophila hanged low. Their petals almost wrinkled, feeling rough to touch. The sight of it just brought tears to your eyes. You almost felt guilty._

_“She’s just having a rough day, nothing a pick me up can’t fix” you watch intently as your mother reaches to her right. With a single fertilizer packet in her hand, she sprinkled it around the bottom where the stem goes through the dirt._

_“Now that shall do it” the pit in your stomach goes away just a bit._

_“But she’s still sad-” she places a gentle hand on your shoulder._

_“It’ll take her a bit. Remember Starlight, flowers have bad days like us. And just like after any bad day, we’ll get up and dust ourselves off. She’ll do the same in no time” You met her soft eyes, one’s scarily similar to yours like your father put it._

_Taking her in, she basked in the ray of sunlight, her features as soft as her eyes. Her braids fell over her shoulders, matching your own. The light blue dress tucked below her knees, as she sits kneeling beside you. She was a reflection of you. Or more, you were a reflection of her._

_Giving her a timid nod, she grinned in response. Turning back to what she was doing reaching to the new plant in the hole, “Let’s get this beauty into her new home. Pass me the Trowel will you, Starlight?” You smiled, following her orders. She eagerly takes the tool into her hand focusing back on the task at hand,_

_“Now what’s on your to-do list this week, my child?” You beamed at her question. In the routine of caring for the flowers at the beginning of the week, it was embedded with the same questions._   
_You shuffled a bit closer to her, excitement bubbling through you._

_“Well, I do have a school project due at the end of the week which father says it’s perfect as it is but I happen to beg to differ-” A light chuckle erupts from her, making you smile even brighter at the sound. She moves to her left, gently grabbing the herb plant in her hands._

_“So I have to work on that-Oh! I also need to start that book father gave me” She hums, “Which is?” the creases between your brows furrow, as you go into deep thought trying to remember the name of it as for some reason it left your mind._

_“I…don’t remember. Father said it was similar to a book? It wasn’t the exact one? I don’t remember what he said-” your brows shout up at the thought finding itself back into your mind._

_“It was from a book called Aio-” you struggle to pronounce the word, your mother suddenly stopped her task, now quickly turning to face you with concern that you didn’t notice._

_“Aio…Aimoca-Aniomica?I-” “Aionomica?” She voiced. You looked over to meet her gaze, pride in your features as she managed to figure out the name of it. Your eyes darted around her face, your look falling almost matching her own._

_“Your … father gave you that book?” She looked…angered and now you’re afraid that you did something wrong._

_“Yes…” you trail off hesitantly, advertising your eyes away from her. You didn’t know why your mother is reacting the way she is. What was wrong with the book? Your stomach twists in knots as you watch her grow even more and more angered._

_“Mama, did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to-”, her face flashed with guilt. “Oh no no no, Starlight. You didn’t do a single thing wrong” she lifts a hand, placing a warm palm on your cheek. Her soft eyes meet your own, filled with something you can’t decipher._

_“It’s not your fault, alright? None of it is….please tell me you know that?” her words sounded desperate, confusing you, but you’re not one to question them. Nodding in response, she gives you a small smile. It didn’t reach her eyes._

_“Will you finish settling this plant into its new home for me?” She motions to the unfitted plant in the hole._

_“Yes, Mama.” You agreed. “Thank you, Starlight” she moves to stand, “Where are you going?” you question her, eyes filled with concern._

_She waves you off, “I forgot something inside, I’ll be right back” she turns back, her pace rushed making her way back to your home._

_You sighed, knowing that she most definitely had not forgotten something inside. You gnawed at your bottom lip, feeling guilty that you might have ruined the evening. Watching her rush into the small home, you turn back to finish her unfinished task. Grabbing the trowel, you continue to gather more soil to fill in the sides of the plant._

_“She shouldn’t be afraid though, Martha!” The unusually loud voice of your father made you jump in your spot. He was a soft spoken man, never one to raise his voice even if he was angry. You refused to look back at the house._

_“That’s not it, Richard. You know it. This is more than just the book-” you did your best to block out the words, not wanting your head ringing with the voices that held a tone you never heard_   
_before. Tears welled up in the corner of your eyes, yet you didn’t allow them the privilege to fall. You never saw the book again after today._

_It wasn’t your fault._

_It wasn’t your fault._

_Was it?_

“Reaching for this little one?” her. Her alluring eyes stared into your own, holding a strong yet challenging stare. You challenge her right back.

“Yes… I was. Thank you very much for your help-” you go for the wire in her hand, but she holds it away from your reach.

She tisks, shaking her head at you. Giving you a sly grin, keeping the wire tight in her grip. “Oh no…It’s not going to be that easy. Ya know…” she takes a few steps forward, almost cornering you into the rack behind you. Yet, you keep your head high. You weren’t going to let her intimidate you.

“This was too easy for me…didn’t even have to leave the planet to find you” you keep your face neutral. “Made yourself a little too obvious, little one. Glad I was the first one to ya…you should be too.” pride seethes through her voice.

“And what did I do to deserve to have you after me,?” Your words were as proud as hers, but were falsely masked. You knew part of her reasons. The bounty puck you saw with your own eyes said just about everything. As far as you knew there was a bounty on you, but that was it. You could at least try to make it out of this conversation with answers.

The grip on the bag in your hand got tighter as she lets out an obnoxious laugh, “You, my dear, made some very bad people…” she wiggles the cord mockingly in front of your face. “…very mad”   
she grins.

“And now, there are credits for your head on a stick” your eyes widen at her words, feeling bile making its way up to your throat. You thought back to all of the bad things you could have possibly done in your life, what you could have possibly done to deserve her gun to your head.

She reads you like an open book, “Oh…you didn’t know that did you?” she chuckles, watching you closely behind her frames.

You swallow roughly, not giving her a word to go off by.

She huffs, cocking a brow at you. “Well… let’s just say a crew didn’t like your killing of one of their most beloved members. A Twi’lek? I believe?” your mouthparts, as a course of trepidation washes over you. The twi’lek. The damn Twi’lek.

You didn’t kill him. Mando did. But what difference would that make? You started the fight, but he ended it. You had to face consequences. But you’re not going without a fight.

You go to speak, but she cuts you off, “I’m not looking to make a scene alright?” she narrows her eyes at you, somehow standing taller to cower over you. “If we do, we’ll be spotted and that means more hunters on your tail-” “And on your’s” she’s taken aback with your sudden confidence, and maybe you are too.

She attempts to collect herself, “I-” “You said there was a price on my head. So why isn’t it on a stick by now?” the metophoric gun was now in your hand. Her eyes widen, her mouth opening and closing struggling to answer.

“Any other hunter would have taken the shot the moment they laid their eyes on me. Yet.. you didn’t.” You squint your eyes at her, taking a step forward and she responds by taking one unintentionally back.

You stare at one another, the look in her eyes somehow answering your question. You saw right through them.

“You’re not a killer.” She wasn’t the tall one now. You were.

“Everything alright here, travelers?” You both snap over to look at a short man who you assume is the owner of the tent, looking skeptical in his features as his gaze bounces between the both of you. For the split second between his words; you notice out of the corner of your eye that Thea was much more distracted than you were.

This was it.

In a quick motion, you pull the wire from her grasp, taking the distance from her as an advantage you use your elbow to push on her chest effectively launching her into the rack behind her. Her body falls with it, as it tips back pushing the rack behind it like a domino.

The credits into your hand are thrown in the air at the man, as you rush out with an “I’m sorry!”

Your heart feels like it’s about to burst out of your chest as you run out the back of the tent using the same exit as before. Making it out you decide your course of action: You could jump to another tent, lay low for a minute hanging onto that string of hope that you convinced her of your disappearance.

But that’s no promise on escaping, and another minute that Mando is waiting on you. Or you could just continue the path behind the tents, hoping she’s far enough away from you that you’ll be able to make it out the front without getting the attention of the guards. Either way. There was only one way out. You hear your breath start waver, your mind quickly going with the second option allowing her to be your only danger for the meantime.

She wasn’t going to kill you. Somehow…you just knew.

Your starting out jog turned into a full run to almost a sprint as you pass the never-ending tents. Your mind starts to wander into the worst outcomes of this possible situation, maybe it was you mentally tapping out of the situation or just your way of easing the pain of the worst outcome possibly coming true.

Your legs blare, almost burning as you find it hard to believe that the journey was only a quarter of a mile like Mando had said. Lost in your thoughts, it became your defeat. The force of someone practically tackling you to the ground, made you lose your breath letting out a “humph”. The bag with your dress slips through through your grasp. The wire now out of your grip.

Landing roughly on your side, the attacker makes their way to straddle you, digging their knees into your arms. A yell leaves through your clenched teeth, pain rushing up your spine and arms. You struggled against the pressure of his knees on your wrist, already knowing that your previously damaged wrist is more than just bruised now. You paused in your actions, as your eyes widen at the sight of the person who’s got you caged in.

It wasn’t Thea, yet you wished it was.

The alley man had caught up to you, now in his hold. With a crazed look in his eye, he reaches for his back pocket. The glimmer of a blade made your blood run cold.

“No! No-Please! Please!” you yelled, desperation evident in your voice as you begged for the mercy of your life.

You weren’t going to die this way. No. This was not how you were going to leave this forsaken universe, at the hands of a killer. What would it be for? Your death would be meaningless just like your life. And you were just beginning to live.

The man chuckled darkly, finding your begging more than humorous. He lifts the vibroblade midair, directly above your chest. You clench your eyes shut, a tear slipping through your left eye.

This is it.

This is how your life ends.

The sound of a blaster makes your eyes snap out, heaving in a breath you realized you weren’t holding. Looking up you see your attacker with a burnt shot in his neck, eyes rolling to the back of his head. The pressure on your wrists slowly lift off as his lifeless body falls off you.

Your breath quickens at the sight, finding this situation all too overwhelming. Amid your panic and bringing yourself upright, you had forgotten…who fired the shot? You almost got whiplash as you look over to the direction of where the shot was fired.

Not even a dozen feet away from you, at the other side of the barrel, stood the one person you least expected.

Thea’s eyes widen as she stares at the body at your side, almost as if she is taken aback by her own actions. Her gaze drops to your panicked ones, watching as she clenches and unclenches her jaw. The blaster in her hand seems to shake a bit as she attempts to keep it leveled. She lets out a shaky breath,

“You were wrong little one…I am a killer.”

She moves her blaster down to point it at you. Raising your hand up as if it was enough to stop the blast, as a No! Slips through your lips. You squeeze your eyes shut, waiting for the blow.  
And once again…a blast interrupts you. You open your eyes just as Thea falls to her knees clenching her left arm in agony. Her face is…fearful? She stares wide-eyed at something to her right, mouth parted in shock. Following her direction of sight, causes your own eyes to widen in at the sight.

You had lied.

The person you had least expected wasn’t Thea.

It was the Mandalorian standing right in front of you.


End file.
